The computational and accounting resources of the branch are often inadequate to the demands placed on them. The objective of this project is three-fold. The first is to determine the needs of the branch. Second, we need to identify and obtain appropriate resources from the modern world of computer science and data processing. Third, there is a requirement to match resources in a fast-moving scenario and changing user demands that cannot be specified in advance.